One Night
by CourtsxBatFan
Summary: This is a Jori One-Shot. Tori has a rough day and Jade is there to fix that. :)


**I'm kinda starting to enjoy Jori. I just think it's actually quite a cute couple. IT'S A ONE-SHOT! Anyway I will do another Bat story when I can think of anything to do. Anyway, here is the 2nd Jori story! Hey it rhymes :3**

* * *

Tori walked into her house with a down look. She sighed softly.

"What a horrible day..." Tori looked around and noticed the lights were off, romantic music was playing and there were rose petals on the couch leading all the way up to the bedroom.

'What is all this?' Tori thought as she walked around the room, noticing a lovely roast on the table with two plates. Tori smiled to herself when a strong pair of pale arms slid around her waist from behind, the person softly kissing her cheek.

"Hey babe..." Jade whispered softly resting her head on Tori's shoulder. Tori felt at home leaning against Jades figure.

"Hi baby..." Jade chuckled softly and smirked.

"I know you've had a tough day, so I figured we could fix that.." Tori giggled turning around to face her beautiful girlfriend.

"This is so sweet.. Thank you.." Jade smiled leaning down and kissing her tanned girlfriend. She leaned her forehead on Tori's and blushed.

"You better not tell anyone I'm sweet, because I'm only sweet to you." This time, it was Tori's turn to blush. She looked Jade up and down to notice she was wearing a black dress with the hem cut short up the middle of her thighs.

"Like what you see Vega?" Jade smirked knowing full well that Tori was checking her out. Tori stuttered trying to think of an excuse.

"U-uh I was just uh admiring the dress..." She looked away and whispered, "And thinking about what's underneath." Jade chuckled and pulled out a seat for Tori. Tori gladly sat down and Jade sat directly opposite.

"This dinner is divine," Tori said while eating her roast. Jade smiled and nodded.

"Thanks babe. It took a few tries to get it right." Tori giggles before drinking some of the champagne. Jade decided it was the right time to stand up and walk over to the piano. Tori looked at her curiously.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Jade just smiled and started to play.

**_Shoe do do do do do do do_**

**_Shoe do do do do do do yeah_**

**_Shoe do do do do do do do_**

**_Shoe do do do do do do yeah_**

**_Shoe do do do do do do do_**

**_Shoe do do do do do do yeah_**

**_Shoe do do do do do do do_**

**_Shoe do do do do do do yeah_**

**_Oh, when you walk by every night_**

**_Talking sweet and looking fine_**

**_I get kinda hectic inside_**

**_Mmm baby, I'm so into you_**

**_Darling, if you only knew_**

**_All the things that flow through my mind_**

**_But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby_**

**_When I close my eyes_**

**_You come and you take me_**

**_On and on and on_**

**_So deep in my daydreams_**

**_But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby_**

**_Shoe do do do do do do do_**

**_Shoe do do do do do do yeah_**

**_Shoe do do do do do do do_**

**_Shoe do do do do do do yeah_**

**_Shoe do do do do do do do_**

**_Shoe do do do do do do yeah_**

**_Shoe do do do do do do do_**

**_Shoe do do do do do do yeah_**

Tori couldn't help but blush red. Jade decided to play a riff to a different song and started singing once again with her breathtaking voice.

**_I feel good, I feel nice_**

**_I've never felt so satisfied_**

**_I'm in love, I'm alive_**

**_Intoxicated, flyin' high_**

**_Feels like a dream_**

**_When you touch me tenderly_**

**_I don't know if it's real_**

**_But I like the way I feel inside_**

**_You've got me feelin' emotions_**

**_Deeper than I've ever dreamed of_**

**_Oh, you've got me feelin' emotions_**

**_Higher than the heavens above._**

Jade smiled thinking 'I hope she knows these couple of songs are for her.' She decided to change to the final song..

_**Now i cant wait,**_

_**To hold you in my arms,**_

_**I know I was made for you,**_

_**And in love with all your charm,**_

_**It's the way you walk,**_

_**The way you talk,**_

_**The way you make me feel inside,**_

_**It's in your smile,**_

_**It's in your eyes,**_

_**I don't want to wait for tonight,**_

_**So I went,**_

_**Daydreamin, with my chin in the palm of my hands,**_

_**About you, you, and only you,**_

_**Got me,**_

_**Daydreamin, with my chin in the palm of my hands,**_

_**About you, you, and only you.**_

Jade stopped playing the piano and looked at Tori. Tori was crying with joy as she ran over to Jade and kissing her with passion, love and lust.

"Upstairs... Now." Tori whispered huskily in Jades ear before taking Jades hand and leading her to the bedroom with the rose petals. Jade smirked and looked over at Tori who was blushing.

"You planned this, didn't you Jade?" Jade nodded and smiled.

"I wanted it to be special.." Tori smiled wrapping her arms around Jades neck and staring into her beautiful eyes.

"It is.." Jade took that answer and leaned down kissing Tori with love, leading her to the bed, where many memories were shared after that one night.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this One-Shot. Anyway, anyone want to guess who sings those songs? Plus the last song, my favourite idol wrote it and it was Ari-mazing! :)**


End file.
